Personal Sacrifice
by BritDenise88
Summary: At age nine Stiles Stilinski discovered his spark. At age eleven his life was forever changed when he saved a family and lost part of his own. And at age fifteen that life was altered once more when his best friends - Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey became werewolves. Hurt/Comfort fic with a bit of m/m romance.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a result of a prompt from Orionastro. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!_

* * *

A spark is a rare magical gift, passed down throughout a bloodline to those worthy. At least that's how his mother described it. Like her, Stiles showed potential of possessing this gift at a very young age. An extraordinary intuition, curious with a strong thirst for knowledge, and of course there were the more obvious signs; Walking into the kitchen one Sunday afternoon, Claudia almost had a heart attack seeing objects flying through the air during one of Stiles' many temper tantrums.

Each spark had their specialties; abilities that were specific to ones self. Stiles happened to have two, premonitions and telekinesis. Some might consider these supernatural or magical powers to be dangerous, and as a result there would always be others who'd want to eliminate or obtain these powers by any means necessary. Claudia feared that these people would come after them intent to harm. Since the discovery of his gift she swore him to secrecy even from his father.

The After reading the many books his mother gave him they would practice together. From her he learned of the more traditional magic, Claudia's specialty, in the form of runes and spells. This form could be learned and harnessed with time and practice. He was ecstatic learning more about these abilities, feeling closer than ever to his mother. However all good things eventually come to an end.

It happened a few nights after his eleventh birthday, he awoke with a start; Drenched in sweat shaking with the memories of a house burning in a fiery haze. The poor eleven year old could still recall the haunting screams of those perishing in the fire, burning alive. Terrified, Stiles screamed for his mother. As Claudia held him he described to her the horrors he dreamt of. Unfortunately these premonitions continued over the course of the week until it became clear.

These tragic events were bound to happen to the Hales. A large but tight-knit family who lived on the edge of Beacon Hills near the preserve. They kept mostly to themselves but were well known around town, many holding positions of high standing in the community. But Claudia and Stiles knew their secret, with him having saw it during a premonition. Being a sheriffs wife Claudia quickly came to the conclusion of why Kate Argent wanted them dead. She couldn't let it happen, no one deserved such a fate.

Working quickly, for the fire was bound to happen any day now, she searched through her books looking for countless protection runes and spells along with defensive ones. She was determined to protect the Hale territory from not only Kate but any future threats that would harm the werewolves. Together, Claudia and Stiles carved the runes into the land. She infused them with as much of her spark as possible creating a magical barrier. Claudia only hoped they would be enough.

Seven days later Claudia learned that is was indeed enough. She had felt the runes repelling the threat, and it was confirmed when Noah got the call. Not only had the deputies been called to the preserve but the sheriff as well. When they arrived on location what they found was shocking. Kate Argent along with a group of nine others were unconscious, weapons and everything needed for arson in hand. It was painfully clear what almost occurred with the countless amounts of evidence on scene. As Kate and her cronies regained consciousness they were arrested.

During the following month the town learned the details of the crime. Kate Argent and Derek Hale's relationship was revealed. The sheriff's department wrote off the crime as her getting revenge for Derek breaking it off. Paranoid of people finding out about the taboo and illegal relationship, she prepared to set ablaze the Hale house and kill all of those inside. The deputies were convinced that the fumes of the gasoline rendered the group unconscious preventing them from completing the crime. The Hales relieved to be alive and still in shock, confirmed that story. Kate and the nine others involved were sentenced to 40 years in prison with parole after 20. The citizens of Beacon Hills felt the sentence to be too lenient and were curious as to why the Hales didn't fight it. Claudia was sure it was to hold on to the secret of what they were. That was fine with her, she was just relieved that it was all over and her son could finally rest and put the troubling visions that plagued his dreams in the past.

Stiles learned at a very young age that this world was not always fair. You could act with the best of intentions, but karma wasn't always kind. Shortly after the notorious Hale fiasco, tragedy struck the Stilinski household. Claudia was diagnosed with Frontotemporal Dementia, a shrinkage of the brain that leads to dementia and death. She couldn't eat or sleep, she became irritable and unable to tell time or where she was, often telling tales of magic to her doctors. She sought guidance and answers through a close friend, Alan Deaton, a Druid. Claudia knew Alan was the Hale packs emissary, a secret she had learned through confiding in him after the fire was prevented. She suspected the runes she used to repel the attack were the cause of her deteriorating health. Explaining this all to the Druid; Alan confirmed her suspicions. She had infused too much of her spark into the runes and they were now draining her life force. An irreversible effect, her death was inevitable. Claudia worried for Stiles' future, knowing she would not be there to guide him. But Alan vowed to protect and help guide Stiles in his magical studies. He felt that is was his responsibility to look after the boy, with their sacrifice saving the Hale pack, a job meant for the emissary. A job that was meant for him.

Six months after his eleventh Birthday, Stiles Stilinski lost his mother. After her initial state of manic Claudia had become unresponsive throughout the last month. He was there during her final moments, watching as the last of her energy faded, eyes drifting shut as she passed on from this world. Her death quiet and peaceful. On that day, as he held his deceased mothers hand and waited for his father, Stiles learned the cold hard truth of the world. He was young but not naive, aware of the connection between the Hale fire and his mothers health. At age nine Stiles Stilinski discovered his spark. At age eleven his life was forever changed when he saved a family and lost part of his own. And at age fifteen that life was altered once more when his best friends Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey became werewolves.

* * *

 _This a multi chapter au fic. There might be some mistakes considering I don't have a beta, if you would like to volunteer let me know! All comments and criticism is appreciated. And if you haven't checked out my other story please do, it's called Mystical Beginnings!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy :)_

* * *

 _Scott and Stiles became friends at the young age of five. The two met during playtime in preschool. The crooked jawed boy was playing in the sandbox when an older kid came stomping through, effectively knocking over the boy's castle. Moments later another young boy, freckled and doe eyed with the beginnings of a hero complex rushed to the rescue, demanding the bully apologize. From that moment on Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall were inseparable, makeshift brothers. They were a constant in each other's lives, a fact their parents quickly became accustomed to as well. Even the residents of Beacon Hills knew that if you saw one, the other was somewhere nearby. They were known as two peas in a pod before they became known as the three musketeers._

 _When Scott and Stiles were twelve the town was shook with the news of Coach Lahey. The once beloved high school swim coach was arrested and convicted of child abuse. The Whittemore's who lived across the street from Lahey heard the screams one night. The guttural heart wrenching cries of anguish forced them to immediately call the sheriffs department. What they found was horrifying and pointed to years of abuse, abuse of the young Isaac Lahey; the Coach's son. That particular night which led to the Whittemore's intervention had reached a whole new level of violence for the boy. A life-threatening level that resulted in the need for immediate medical attention._

 _Melissa McCall had a huge heart. Growing up in the foster care system herself, the nurse couldn't think of anything else but the poor boy whose life she just helped save. The boy's only living relative was now incarcerated, leaving him in that same system. She knew very well what Isaac could face from here on out, and chances are with his kind of backstory, it wouldn't turn out good. Normal children in the foster system were already at a disadvantage, let alone one who would need extensive help to not only heal physical but mental wounds as well. Melissa felt conflicted, part of her wanted nothing but to help prevent Isaac from any future harm and to adopt him herself. But the other part was concerned what that would mean for her own family. With Scott's father out of the picture it would only be the three of them. Could she be the sole provider and caretaker for two young kids? Things were already tight as is, and how would Scott handle having Isaac become part of their family? After everything with Rafael her son had become a bit more secluded and shy, shutting out almost everyone but his close friend Stiles and herself._

 _Days later, after a short period of contemplation, Melissa adopted Isaac. Her conscious wouldn't let her leave the boy in the states hands. Melissa McCall now had two sons, three if you counted Stiles. What surprised everyone though, was how easily Scott and Stiles accepted Isaac. The three becoming as inseparable as the two had been, their support and comfort healing one another._

He should have known better. Going off into the woods searching for a dead body and dragging his friends along, was debatably the stupidest thing he'd ever done. But he was incredibly bored. With Deaton deciding to take a short break in his teachings, Stiles was presented with some leisure time to do as he pleased. Now normally for any other person this would be a relief, he could relax, visit and spend some time with his dad at the station, catch up on some sleep before school started back up, he could've done anything. The only problem? Stiles Stilinski didn't do normal. No. What he did was listen to the chatter on his stolen police radio. Unlike most, when he heard of the the body found in the woods by the two joggers, he got excited. Maybe that was a bit disrespectful to the poor deceased soul, but this was Beacon Hills. Nothing ever happened in Beacon Hills anymore, and that combined with the break Deaton gave him, pretty much guaranteed that he'd get up to no good.

After dispatch was finished and his father left, Stiles was on his way to Scott and Isaac's already forming a plan on where to look. They would have to stay far enough away from the local deputies and state police who were out searching. Since getting caught snooping through police files at the station, files of which never should have been left unattended, he was on a tight leash. He knew it was frustrating for his dad who was often busy with work, which ironically enough was the reason he snooped to begin with. He just wanted to try and help solve some of the cases so his dad could take a break, the father and son duo needed some quality time. Sadly, when he was caught by Deputy Eagan, his father wasn't so appreciative no matter the motive. Nope, instead he was grounded for the second half of the summer, allowed only to "work" and back. So now not only was Stiles sneaking out, he was once again meddling into police business. Police business that involved a search for part of a dead body, in the middle of the night. So yes, he would be screwed if caught.

When Stiles got to Scott and Isaac's he decided to surprise them, Choosing to sneak through Scott's window over using the front door. At least until he was almost beaten with a baseball bat.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled.

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?" Scott didn't even play baseball, why he had a bat Stiles didn't understand.

"I thought you were a predator."

"A pre - I - wha - look, just go get Isaac quick"

Scott sighed but listened anyway, seconds later he returned with Isaac following behind him.

"Hey, what's up?" Isaac asked

"Ok, I know it's late, but you guys gotta hear this. My dad left 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called over the radio. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

"For what?" Scott asked

Stiles could barely contain his excitement as he said "Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?"

At that both Stiles and Isaac were a bit dumbfounded. Scott couldn't seriously be this dense. Right?

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." He said sarcastically as Isaac quietly chuckled.

"You mean like murdered?

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s." Stiles responded

It was quiet for a second before Isaac interrupted, "Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

Stiles' smile got impossibly wider "That's the best part. They only found half." He looked at both of them then continued "We're going."

"We're seriously going to do this?" Scott asked in disbelief

"Come on, You're always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Well now something has"

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

Tomorrow was the first day of their sophomore year, along with the first lacrosse practice of the year. "Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles said, the three of them had been on the team since the year before. That said, none of them have played a game yet.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott proudly stated.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Stiles continued "Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one. Right Isaac, what about you? Let's go do this!"

Isaac laughed and shook his head at Stiles remark, it was true though. With Scott's asthma he was bound to be benched once again, but it didn't hurt to be optimistic "I don't know, Scott has a point, we have school tomorrow. Plus what if we get caught, im sure we'd get in major trouble especially you." Isaac said with a pointed look at Stiles.

"Oh come on guys, this will be interesting! Stop being such spoilsports. We'll be back in time to get enough rest, and we won't get caught as long as we're quiet and careful."

With reluctant sighs Scott and Isaac gave in. Both knowing first hand that when Stiles has his mind set on something it's pointless to argue. "Ok"

They got to the woods, just on the edge of the preserve, shortly after, with flashlights in hand they started searching.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles replied

" And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about." Scott had a good point, he honestly never thought about the killer still being out here, dispatch never said when the Jane-Doe was killed.

Isaac snorted "It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"I know."

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott said, it was hard enough keeping up when he was having trouble breathing, but he couldn't even see.

Just then the 3 teens heard the barking. Stiles hadn't planned on the dogs being there, a rookie mistake on his part. But guessing from the fact the hounds were barking, they were close and caught their scent. "Let's hurry up" he said.

Panicked, Stiles and Isaac picked up their pace, going further into the woods.

"Guys! Wait up! Stiles! Isaac!" Scott panted, on the verge of an attack

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted, the beam of a flashlight landing on Stiles

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me."

Shit, Stiles knew that voice. "Hey Dad, how are you doing?"

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" The sheriff asked, eyebrows raising

"No, heh. Not the boring ones." He laughed, trying to ease the tension with a little humor.

"Now, where's your usual partners in crime?

"Who, Scott and Isaac? The- They're home. Scott said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow, and Isaac was busy. It's just me... In the woods...Alone..."

The sheriff didn't believe it. Not for one second. "Scott, Isaac, you out there? Boys?" With a sigh the sheriff continued "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

God, he was so screwed. At least Scott and Isaac didn't get caught, they would've been pissed especially considering he promised they wouldn't. Although they probably would be anyway since they were now walking home. His father would most likely have someone escort him home to make sure he didn't walk back into the woods. He wasn't too worried though, they'd be able to find their way home. He'd just explain things tomorrow at school.

Stiles was extremely thankful by the time he made it back to his car. He just wanted to go home after listening to his father lecturing him the entire walk to his car. He knew that wasn't the end of it either, so much for his punishment (from before) ending once school started. He got into his car and pulled out onto the road. Hearing a howl in the distance, Stiles figured the deputies found the rest of the body. And yup, he was right about the escort. Looking in his rearview mirror, Deputy Martinez was following him home in a cruiser.

* * *

 _How'd you like it? Some inside information- Stiles "job" is really his training with Deaton. His father's under the impression that he helps out like Scott. This chapter is obviously like the pilot episode with a few minor changes. Bits and pieces of this story are going to tie in with the show but with the plot in writing. Feel free to comment/review, any and all criticism is appreciate! Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Stiles was worried. Scott and Isaac weren't returning any of his messages or phone calls. At first he figured they were just pissed at him for ditching them in the woods, but when they didn't show up at school he knew something was wrong. With how determined Scott was on making first line, he wouldn't intentionally miss practice. So when the time came and they were still no where in sight, Stiles knew something was definitely wrong. He grabbed his book-bag and quietly made his way out of the locker room. Staying for practice wasn't an option when his best friends were possibly hurt, he just needed to get to his jeep without Finstock seeing him. Benchwarmer or not, every member of the team was expected to show up to all practices. If coach caught him skipping he'd be running suicides everyday for the rest of the season. He hightailed it to the jeep and was on the road within seconds. Melissa always worked the evening shift on Thursdays, so he wouldn't have to worry about answering any questions from her.

Arriving at the McCall home, Stiles immediately ran inside using the spare key he had made awhile ago. The house was quiet and empty, not a good sign. If they hadn't been at school and weren't at home either his only option was to go to the last place he saw them, the woods. His father said the deputies found the other half of the body last night and were no longer searching the woods, so he didn't have to worry about getting caught again. Stiles exited his jeep, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he let magic from his spark flow through him; directing him to where he saw Scott and Isaac last. As he opened his eyes he was filled with trepidation. Last night it was too dark to realize where abouts in the woods they had been, but looking around now it was obvious. They were near the edge of the preserve, stepping foot right into the Hale territory. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw a discarded inhaler laying atop a pile of leaves. Scott's inhaler. On the verge of a panic attack, he pulled out his phone. He needed to get ahold of Deaton, the Druid was quite familiar with situations like this.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property, you're trespassing."

Stiles looked up towards the source of the voice, instantly filled with contempt when he recognized the owner, Derek Hale.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles replied "Yeah, well I'm looking for my friends."

"Scott and Isaac?" Derek asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah Scott an- wha... how do you know them?"

"We found them wandering around last night, they're fine," Derek said as he turned to walk away

"Wha- wait! We who? Where are they now? I want to see them." Stiles yelled after him as he ran to catch up

"Like I said they're fine, you should just go home"

It was obvious he was getting under Derek's skin, but he didn't care. Stiles was almost certain the dead body found in the woods shared a connection with the local weres, and now his friends are missing. He wasn't letting this go. "I want to see them, now. Where are they? Or maybe I should call my dad and file a missing persons report?" Yes, he played the 'My dad's the sheriff card'.

Derek's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Stiles. "Follow me then" he all but growled.

Stiles knew that they were heading towards the Hale house, he couldn't help but question why Scott and Isaac would still be there. The only answer he could come up with was one he didn't want to be true.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, they arrived at the Hale house. Looking around, Stiles noticed that not much had changed since the last time he'd been here, four years ago. It looked relatively the same. The tension in the air was palpable and increased with each step that brought them closer to the front door. Suddenly said door was pulled open, and standing there was a tall middle aged brunette with sun kissed skin and brown eyes; Talia Hale.

She stood with an air of authority and an inquisitive expression plastered on her face. But before she could speak there was the sound of an uproar followed by a crash inside the house. The sound of stomping feet made their way towards the door, and out popped a familiar mop of brown hair.

"Stiles!"

Everyone paused as Stiles observed him. Derek words from earlier were true, Scott looked fine; as did Isaac who was standing a few feet behind. There were no obvious injuries and they looked normal, well as normal as possible besides the glowing eyes. He was gonna kill them. First the Hales took his mother, now they're taking his best friends. He looked over his shoulder, Derek was still standing there, somehow looking even more tense than earlier but discretely blocking him if he was to run. As if Stiles would leave his friends here. The anger he felt was boiling under his skin. Magic anxiously waiting to be released as he figured out how to handle this situation. After what felt like an eternity but was realistically only a few seconds, he was pulled from his thoughts by someone clearing their throat.

"How about you join us inside Stiles, I think there are some matters that need to be discussed." Deaton said

He had always known the Druid was involved with various supernaturals of the area, but to actually see him here with the Hales was quite the shock and almost felt like a betrayal. How many times had he vented to the pet doctor about his hatred for the local weres? The very same werewolves that stood alive and well, while his own mother was lifeless and buried deep within the ground. But as much as he wanted to hate the vet he couldn't. As a Druid it was his job to be a guide to the supernatural, not just Stiles; out of respect to the man, he would listen to what they had to say.

As Talia moved aside, Stiles stepped into the home with caution. Inside there was a group of others, positions varying between standing and sitting; he assumed they were fellow members of the pack. It was quiet once again, everyone unsure on how to continue. Stiles having had enough got straight to the point "Ok, so you want to talk. How about we start with why my best friends are suddenly werewolves? I assume they didn't ask for the bite considering they didn't even know of the supernatural to begin with?"

There were bewildered gasps heard around the room before it erupted into chaos.

"Who are you?!"

"How do you know what they are?! What we are?!"

"Wha- but how Stiles?!"

"What are you?!"

"Stiles!"

"He's a hunter!"

"What? No he's not, he's my best friend!"

"That was before."

The room was a whirlwind of questions and chatter before Talia shouted/growled "ENOUGH"

"I trust that you are not a hunter?" She asked looking at Stiles

"No, I'm not" he said

She looked at Deaton who confirmed his answer "The-"

Talia was cut off by Scott and Isaac "How do you know about this stuff?" they asked simultaneously

"I work with Deaton" Stiles said with a shrug. He was trying to be nonchalant about it, but telling them had always been a sore spot for him.

A look of understanding came across Talia's face, before Scott continued "But I work for Deaton to, it has nothing to do with this." he said confused.

Talia started speaking once again, "Yes Scott, but like I said earlier Deaton is a Druid. He works as much more than a simple veterinarian."

"But wha-"

"I practice magic, Dr Deaton helps." Stiles stated, he loved Scott like a brother but the teen was so dense sometimes it hurt. 'Practicing magic' was a bit of a cop out considering the various types of magic users out there, but he took sticking to his mother's promise seriously. They didn't need to know he was a rare type, a spark.

"Well that really explains only a few things."

Stiles looked over at the person sitting on the stairs. The man spoke in a condescending tone and a look of absolute boredom. Right away Stiles knew he didn't like him.

"Peter" Talia warned

Peter held his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Scott and Isaac were attacked and bitten by a rogue alpha last night." Talia said, answering his question from earlier.

"A rogue alpha? Are you serious? How does that even happen, I thought alphas were leaders of control? Why?" Stiles rambled in disbelief

"We don't know why, or what their intentions are. I assume the body Scott told me you all were looking for is one of their victims."

He felt sick, was it his fault they got attacked? After all he was the one who insisted they look for the dead body and then left them stranded. Now they're werewolves, bitten against their will. Looking at his friends with guilt in his eyes, "How'd you get away? Are you guys ok? Did it not take? Is that why you're still here" he asked, panic steadily increasing

"We're ok." Isaac said "Alpha Hale and her pack stopped him. He got away though."

"Scott and Isaac are werewolves now. They need a pack, a recognized alpha. Otherwise they will loose control and become omegas. We've offered them a place in the Hale pack and we'll teach them how to control the shift and their abilities." Talia replied

"No."

* * *

 _How'd everyone like the chapter? In case you couldn't tell Stiles has some built up resentment towards the Hale pack, that will effect his relations with them. Please favorite and review! Any and all criticism is appreciated! Also if you like this story check out my other Teen Wolf story - Mystic Beginnings!_


End file.
